


Saved

by xuchelsy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Implied Necrophilia, M/M, zombie-human romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 12:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16702813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuchelsy/pseuds/xuchelsy
Summary: Ennnnjoooy this low quality Gyuhan hohohohohoh to who ever came up with this plot, hit me up at twitter!xuchelsy_ aaalso the artist for thiiis let's be friends :> and any other GyuHan children.





	Saved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1004__0808](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=1004__0808).



> Ennnnjoooy this low quality Gyuhan hohohohohoh to who ever came up with this plot, hit me up at twitter!  
> xuchelsy_ aaalso the artist for thiiis let's be friends :> and any other GyuHan children.

Saved

“Flashing news! Zombies are now at the National Diagnostics for further researches, as the new Republic of the Korea rises, it is the top priority of the country to avoid the apocalypse happening again! Also, the governments announces the benefits and help they will offer to the survivors.”

Jeonghan groans as he sat up from sleeping on the couch, he groans again as he feels his head throb crazy he looked around his house how messy it turns out to be, it’s early as 5 o’clock in the morning and the morning news started flashing on his t.v screen as he remembers how he ended up sleeping on the couch. 

He started to get up and stretch his body, he removed his shoes and went straight to his bedroom to strip off his clothes to jump into shower. This has come as a routine for him. Wake up at five, eat breakfast, fix his weapons and go out to gather some necessities he need. 

As soon he’s inside the bathroom he places his phone and played a random song from his phone. 

“aju eoril ttae gominhaetji nan nae mam arajul nuga isseulkka sarangiran geon itgin han geolkka nae cheot kiseuneun daeche nuga gajyeoga beoril tenga” 

Jeonghan sings as he starts to wash himself but suddenly he stopped singing as he hear something crashed from the back of his house. Even though he’s inside the bathroom he can hear what happens outside he just developed that skill from being too sensitive and observant to what happened. 

He quickly finished his bath and got dressed. He took out his gun and went to where he heard the sound. There was a zombie stuck to one of his traps he placed on his garden at the back yard, he saw the zombie was picking up something causing him to get caught on the trap. 

Jeonghan soon realized what is he seeing, it is not just the zombie being trap but he now caught red hand the culprit who always picks his flowers. He set up that trap last night making him too tired and ended up sleeping in the couch for he has made his flowers bloom but everyday he notices the bigger ones are being picked, knowing he has no neighbors, and has traps around his house. So he set up the trap and now he got the result.

“So it was you?”

Jeonghan was about to shoot the zombie but he was frozen when the zombie turned his head. He was sure the zombie was tall for it is evident that he was struggling as he was crouched down, his hair is black and messy, he was wearing something Jeonghan can say that an office attire. He looked at Jeonghan as if he knows him, and it felt awkward. He also noticed that the eyes are not too red, he does also have few veins on his skin which is tanned that looks very manly to Jeonghan. The bite of the zombie can be is easily seen at the left side of its neck which is not that fatal.

“no” the zombie spoke and it sent shivers to Jeonghan of how husky and deep is the voice of the man.

He clears his throat and adjusts his hands to aim for the man 

“Please” 

There Jeonghan finally put his gun down. 

“Yo—you still know how to speak?” Jeonghan curses under his breath for stuttering over a zombie that suits his type and that is obviously, obviously his type. 

“Yes” 

The zombie nods while still looking at Jeonghan 

“Wait there” 

Jeonghan said and went to his warehouse to get a rope, and went back to the zombie in his backyard garden which is now sitting while facing his hands that were trapped. 

“why are you not pulling your hands off, you’re already dead that won’t hurt” 

Jeonghan said but he was taken aback when the zombie shook its head

“It .. will .. hurt .. s—stings.” 

“Ooooh … ‘kay. Let me get you out of it, explain to me and I am going to free you out you get me?” 

Jeonghan free the zombie’s hand out of the trap the zombie stood up slowly from his seat and faced Jeonghan. 

“Thank ….. you”

He doesn’t know why but Jeonghan felt his cheeks heat up as he looked up to the hot and gorgeous zombie standing in front of him. He noticed the flower the zombie still has on his hands, which the zombie slowly move his hands to place the flower on jeonghan’s ear. 

“Like .. f—flower .. You … pr—pretty”

There is it. Jeonghan was now gone, he touched the flower that is placed on the side of his ears. He was shocked when the zombie moved passed away from him moving towards a small opening where he assumes he haven’t seen and it is where the zombie came from because of his slow movements it took him so long to go back where Jeonghan was standing. As he comes back, he has a vase with several flowers which Jeonghan was sure that was his flowers.

“Co--- llect, to …. Give … you” 

“Really? Why would you?”

“Y .. ou … sa..ved me.. before” 

Jeonghan went wide eyes upon hearing what the zombie has said

“I saved you? Well how .. I mean you know .. you’re a zombie now???” 

Jeonghan was really puzzled, sure he has saved a lot of people as he roams around every afternoon, and shoots random zombies from his window.   
“well, you can still think properly … let me just tie your hands .. You know I – I can’t still trust you yet”

Jeonghan said as he took the vase from the zombie and tied its hands which the zombie complied. Jeonghan wants to pinch himself to know and make sure he is not dreaming or hallucinating that he is letting a zombie inside his house. 

“There, sit and stay still” 

He instructed as he place the vase in the middle of the table in the living room, picking up some of his things, sweeping his floor

“M .. Mingyu” 

Jeonghan jolted as he heard the zombie suddenly spoke 

“I—is that your name??” 

Jeonghan asks the zombie which only nodded to him in response. Now he realize it’s either he will have a friend now, or a boyfriend maybe since he can’t help how gorgeous this zombie seating at his living room, abs can be seen in his dress shirt and of course the bulge in its pants it was long since Jeonghan got -- .. he shakes his heads with the thoughts he has. 

“Jeonghan is my name, nice meeting you Mingyu” 

Jeonghan said as he pats the couch and sat adjacent to where Mingyu is sitting. 

“You know, I have a lab here, I can get you tested. Is that okay to you?”

Its weird for him to ask a zombie with complete politeness, but there is something that tells Jeonghan that Mingyu isn’t same with any other zombies outside. Same with the experiment he has in his basement. 

“Yes, please” 

Jeonghan stood up and took the rope that ties Mingyu’s hand and leads him to the basement. 

As they enter the basement, Jeonghan clicks the switch and his jaw automatically drops. 

The zombie he took home is not in its place, all the lines, patches are placed neatly on the side. The clothes he made it wear is also gone. He searched for everywhere he is sure it won’t be able to sneak out for the basement it has traps and its only exit and entrance is the stairway leading to the living room 

“I – live … here” 

Mingyu says that made Jeonghan stop pacing around the room. Jeonghan slowly looks at Mingyu who was still standing to where he was left by jeonghan near the door. 

“Yo—you sa—ved me” 

Jeonghan bursts out in tears as he realize how successful his work was. He hurriedly went straight to Mingyu to hug him. He was working for a cure that can make zombies go back to its normal state. He cannot even remember how Mingyu looks when the first moment he took Mingyu to his lab. 

“You .. you are real” 

Jeonghan says as he starts wiping his tears away he is very happy. 

“I – love … you … too” 

Mingyu said as he is intently looking at Jeonghan. Jeonghan is now red he is not sure from crying or from what Mingyu has said. He is clearly sure how many time he talked while Mingyu was still in the process, he told him stories about his past, his career, Mingyu was his friend although he wasn’t responding before Jeonghan felt he has someone. Someone at his home, a friend. Crazy as it seems but it was true, he made experiment 017 as his friend. He even said countless I love you’s to it, and now he finally has the response. 

He quickly held Mingyu’s arm and made him sit at the long table where is originally placed and to his surprise Mingyu knows how to put back all the things Jeonghan has placed on him but Jeonghan stopped him. He quickly opened his laptop and searched for his friend to tell him. Which to his surprise he got a lot of missed calls in skype from Jihoon 

“WHAT THE FUCK WHY AREN’T YOU ANSWERING YOU BITCH!!!”

“I’ve got a good news!!!”

“IT WORKED RIGHT!!!!!!”

Jeonghan nodded but was also shocked as Jihoon adjusts his laptop and there, his experiment too is sitting with its hands cuffed. He can also see Jihoon cried, Jihoon is Jeonghan’s only friend in the university, they are both taking Medical course. They just occasionally see each other to have exchanges of medicines, data and they were together when they caught Mingy and his experiment. 

“What’s his name hoon?”

“He’s Seungchel? I am still not sure he is not that talking too much, he stutters and he is veeeeery slow when talking. Yours?”

“He’s Mingyu. He also talks very slow but I guess we can still develop it right?”

“Remember the speech improvement I have made? We can use that.”

“Yeah!!! Well congrats to us!”

“I hope we could celebrate!”

“See you soon Jihoonie!!! I am going to conduct some more tests at him”

“Okay! just hit me up okay? take care hannie!”

Jeonghan looked back at Mingyu who is still sitting obediently. 

“Let me make some tests okay? these won’t hurt” 

Jeonghan assured but he has something up to his mind

“Maybe .. let’s get you washed first? You know you’re kinda dirty sweet heart” 

Jeonghan took Mingyu’s hand and leads him back upstairs to his room. As the enter his room he fished out some fresh clothes and towel. He placed it outside for easy access   
“There .. I will free you okay? I am going to wait here outside and you go clean yourself” 

He instructs as he free Mingyu’s hand but Mingyu doesn’t even move which made him very confused.   
“Why?”

“Don’t … know” 

Jeonghan only nodded as he understands that of course Mingyu might have forgotten how to take a bath for it was already a year and a half since he was in Jeonghan’s lab and taking note that he is still a zombie. 

“Uh … of course take off your clothes” 

It was very awkward for him, although it wasn’t new to him to have a guy showering with him, seeing naked bodies but with this handsome man, it feels awkward. Mingyu is now complete naked, even at the lab Jeonghan covers his lower body after knowing his experiment was a guy. 

“S – sit there” 

He instructs and went behind Mingyu. Mingyu shivered at the water running to his body. Jeonghan went to his front and kneeled and went to scrub the dirt on Mingyu’s thigh, the view was really awkward and things got worse when mingyu released a low groan when Jeonghan was scrubbing near his cock. 

“uh .. go wash your own there” 

Jeonghan says and stood up to back to behind Mingyu. He saw how red he is after hearing Mingyu groaning while touching himself. It was very low and sexy for him. He shook his head and opens the water to rinse Mingyu off. 

After the bath, as he was drying Mingyu off, he can still see some of the veins that are dark colored it starts from where Mingyu was bit and it looks as if its already healing. He quickly helped Mingyu to get dressed. 

“Let’s eat. So what do you want to eat?”

Jeonghan wants to smack himself for asking a zombie what does he want to eat when clearly it doesn’t know. He prepared some rice, vegetables and fruits since he isn’t a big fan of meat compared to his friend Jihoon. After preparing and setting the food in front of Mingyu he starts to dig in to his breakfast but he stopped as he noticed Mingyu was having a hard time holding and copying how he eats. 

It was such a sight for Jeonghan to see how cute Mingyu was trying to hold his spoon and fork and copy jeonghan but obviously fails. He decides to stood up and hugs Mingyu from behind, holding its hand to guide him 

“You have to hold this one like this. Get something with spoon, push it with fork and bring it up to your mouth, now open your mouth, put it inside and chew then swallow”   
After teaching him for about four times Jeonghan lets Mingyu to do it alone, and he successful does. 

“Very good.”

He coos and he was 100 percent sure he saw how Mingyu blushed as he told him he was doing good and it made Jeonghan’s heart flutter. 

“Ve—ry .. go—od”   
Mingyu copies Jeonghan and made Jeonghan smile up to his ears. 

He went to the sink with Mingyu following him, he took out a fresh set of toothbrush, again he instructs how Mingyu would use it, and there he realized, Mingyu is such a big baby for him, his baby. They went back to make some tests to Mingyu and after that he went teaching Mingyu how to speak and to his surprise Mingyu learns quickly. 

“Okay so again introduce your name”

“Hi .. my .. name is .. Mingyu”

“Very good!!” 

Jeonghan went erasing the writing on his white board to write a new word when Mingyu spoke again 

“I … love .. Han”

He looked back at the sitting Mingyu and smiled fondly at him. 

 

They went back upstairs to realize it was already evening and Jeonghan needs to prepare dinner, he lets Mingyu sit at one of the stools to watch him 

“You wanna try?”

Mingyu cheerfully nodded and stood up from his seat to go beside Jeonghan hitting his knees at the corner of the table making him stop and looks at Jeonghan with a frown on his face. Jeonghan chuckles at how cute Mingyu is as he now pouts. Jeonghan went to Mingyu and held its face and Mingyu’s face relaxes and completely purrs at Jeonghan’s touch. Absentmindly Jeonghan kissed Mingyu’s lips. He realized his actions when he felt Mingyu’s hands on his waist. 

“Ooh .. sorry” 

“De .. li .. cio..ush” 

Jeonghan adored Mingyu. It might be foolish but yes, he thinks he’s falling already to this gorgeous zombie. 

He teaches Mingyu how to hold a knif, slice ingredients and even lets him watch how a stew is made. The eat together with Mingyu knowing how to eat alone himself which makes Jeonghan proud of him for learning quickly. He also teaches Mingyu on how to wash dishes. 

“So it’s time to sleep Mingyu, you’re sleeping beside me okay?” 

Jeonghan guides mingyu to the bed but Mingyu doesn’t budge at where he is standing and he kept his eyes glued on the Gun at the bedside table. 

“Oh. That?” 

Mingyu nods at Jeonghan like a scared baby.

“It’s for safety baby, someone might break in and it’s for us” 

After saying those words Mingyu’s face relaxes and Jeonghan realized how it was normal for him to call him baby and say the ‘us’ like it has always been them together.

Mingyu lays beside Jeonghan and closes his eyes. They both face each other, making Jeonghan look at how perfect Mingyu’s nose, those lips, his brows and his lashes. It was different having someone beside him. He doesn’t feel alone anymore. It was already 3 years since he has someone by his side and he admits how he misses it. 

 

Jeonghan closes his eyes and lets himself to fall a sleep and it was Mingyu’s turn to look at Jeonghan. Mingyu forces himself to be upright for he knows, Jeonghan saved him and loves him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\-----------------  
As weeks have passed since Mingyu’s arrival, Jeonghan got used to wake up with Mingyu cuddled beside him, take showers with Mingyu, eat with Mingyu and teach Mingyu new lessons.   
Jeonghan sings as he pulled at his parking lot. Korea is going back to its normal daily life which make him happy of how survived and now living with a someone. 

He opens the door and saw that Mingyu isn’t in the living room. He placed the groceries on the table and went to the bedroom and still Mingyu wasn’t there. 

“Mingyuuuuuu!!!” 

Jeonghan calls but he got no answer. He went to the lab and Mingyu wasn’t also there either. He checked the backyard and the warehouse, he even looked and shout outside. He went back inside his house and started crying. He don’t what to do. Mingyu was his everything now. 

“Hannie?” 

Jeonghan looked up and saw Mingyu holding a bouquet Jeonghan ran towards to hug Mingyu. 

“I thought I lost you. I … I thought you’ll leave me!!!”   
Jeonghan cries he detaches himself at Mingyu he was shock to see tears streaming on Mingyu’s face

“Don’t cry .. I bought .. flowers” 

Mingyu handed Jeonghan the bouquet. 

“how ..” 

“Anything .. for you .. hannie” 

“God!!! I love you so fucking much!!” 

Jeonghan says as he captures Mingyu’s lips in a sweet and slow kiss. 

“Sorry” 

“It’s okay. Never do that again okay? you scared me!!”

Mingyu only nods and Jeonghan wipes the tears on Mingyu’s face and on him. Another improvement of Mingyu. First Mingyu had known how to sleep, snore, laugh and now Mingyu knows how to cry. 

“Wait .. How did you get these”

“Junhui’s backyard”

“Oh my god you sneaky bad boy!!! Junhui is going to kill me!!!” 

Jeonghan laughs and Mingyu laughs too. Junhui is their new neighbor which happens to be also a scientist and has improved a zombie too named Minghao, also Jihoon is now residing too as his neighbor making them all friends and share ideas on how to develop their zombie boyfriends. They also spread this treatment on other countries, and other affected people of their country 

“I love … you Hannie” 

“I love you more Minggu!!!” 

They shared a kiss once again. After the kiss Jeonghan hugged mingyu tightly making him able to feel the biggest and his most awaited improvement Mingyu has to achieve. He felt Mingyu’s heartbeat. Mingyu his zombie boyfriend is now alive.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like it. it waas actually my first time to write one in english. Thakyouuuu


End file.
